Mary Morstan
Character Miss Mary Morstan is the star of the web drama comedy series "The Mary Morstan Mysteries" and is played by Lexi Wolfe. She is a canon character (i.e appeared in the actual original stories) and is the fiancee (later wife of Dr Watson. In the books, she, is first introduced in The Sign of the Four, where she and Watson tentatively becomes attracted to each other. But thereafter, Miss Morstan/Mrs Watson only ever gets the slightest of mentions ever again. The Mary Morstan Mysteries series explores what her character was doing during this time, and how much more depth there could have been for her character. In MMM she is not the sit at home dainty women Watson wants (and thinks) her to be. She proves to be incredibly strong willed, highly intelligent, and cannot help but try and assist people. She becomes something of a problem solver, but unlike Holmes, this is not a paid position, but a voluntary one she finds herself becoming more and more competent in as times goes on. Family/Friends Mary is the only daughter of Captain Arthur Morstan, a senior captain of an Indian regiment. But as Holmes discovers in the novel "The Sign Of Four", he has since been killed, leaving Mary with no blood relatives. However, despite this fact, she is well known for telling Watson she is "away visiting relatives", a joke that is often picked up on in the show, and used for Mary explaining her absence while she goes off on adventures. Her best friend is her former employer, Mrs. Forrester, who employed Mary as her childs governess (Nanny) many years before. In the show, she is also very close to Mrs. Hudson, whom she frequently visits and consults with on cases. Alter Ego While Holmes uses a large array of characters and disguises, a large part of Mary Morstans character is her alter ego, Horace Moustachio. To get around the fact she is a woman, and largely barred from many places and situations in Victorian England, Mary dresses herself up (loosely) as a man named Horace Moustachio. A Poriot like individual of high-standing and class that is rarely, if ever, questioned for turning up where he does. Horace's origins go back to the first episode, "Where's Where's Watson", where Holmes supplies her with a false moustache and some of his clothes in order to distract Gwendolyn Chambers while he frees Watson from her capture. At the very end of the episode, Holmes presents Mary with a packet of false moustaches encase she ever feels the need to use them again. Mary has a close bond to her fictional other self half, and when Horace gets accused of murder in "Murder Most Horace", rather than kill off Horace, she actively seeks to try and clear his name and investigate the case. Appearances Mary Morstan appears in all episodes of the 1st and 2nd series of The Mary Morstan Mysteries. She also appears in the 1891 set No Place Like Holmes episode "Heat Of The Moment" (Series 4 Ep 3), (though as Mrs. Mary Watson), as well as the short "The Great Debate 4 Sketch".